


Once upon a december

by Siakb



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anastasia (1997) References, F/F, F/M, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Out of Character, Random & Short, Silly, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: Set in season 1 before the introduction of David/Charming. Mary Margret has had the same dream nearly every night for as long as she can remember, with Emma around suddenly the song she's been hearing comes back to her,





	Once upon a december

A ballroom lit by the soft glow of candlelight stands before her, the decoration elaborate, and the food set out looks as well as smells delicious. Everyone’s here, she can’t see them yet somehow knows they are. Over in a corner the band strikes up a familiar tune, it fades in and begins to swell. Suddenly he’s there and she’s in his arms again, Charming is what her brain says as soon as she lays eyes on him. He is rather charming and handsome to boot but before she can ask him anything they begin to waltz to the tune and words come to her to match the music. Suddenly a loud and repetitive beeping breaks the image and she awakes.

Groaning Mary Margret rolls onto her stomach and turns off the alarm that rudely awoke her, that’s the millionth time she’s had that dream. She sighs at how the dreams always end before she can ask the charming man his name. Suddenly a large thump followed by a stream of expletives makes her jump before smiling “Oh dear that will be Emma again, maybe one day she’ll wake up before the alarm”. Laughing at her own silliness for even thinking Emma could get up early without an alarm Mary Margret gets up and starts her day as per usual.

Half an hour later and Mary Margret is washed, dressed, she even has breakfast cooked and served up when Emma stumbles down the stairs still half-dressed and hair mussed from sleep. Suppressing the urge to giggle at Emma’s state she simply smiles “Good morning Emma, can I interest you in some bacon and eggs?”. Sitting down roughly at the breakfast counter Emma lets out a small grunt and sleep roughed voice “Yes please MM” before eagerly digging into the food put in front of her. 

Talking around a mouthful Emma states “You were doing it again you know?”, Mary Margret looks up blankly at her “Doing What?”. Swallowing everything in her mouth Emma continued “Singing, I swear you were. I never knew people could sing in their sleep, but you do.” Blushing a deep red Mary Margret cleared her throat “Did you...erm hear the lyrics by chance?” Emma tilted her head to the side thinking. “No sorry I didn’t hear the lyrics, but I do recall the tune” Emma without prompting started to hum the tune for her. 

Flashes of the dream came back to her, swishing of dresses as people twirled and that man again. She could see him in her mind’s eye. “MM are you ok?” snapping back to the present Mary Margret looked at Emma with a little shock “Sorry Em, I got snippets of the dream come back to me. Quite vividly actually, this dream has been plaguing me for well as long as I can remember”. Pushing her empty plate away from her Emma sat upright and directed her full attention on Mary Margret “huh that’s strange, why don’t you tell me about it?”. 

Nodding Mary Margret began to recall the dream “It always starts the same, I’m at a ball and this man comes in and he’s well irresistible to me and that song was playing. It has lyrics let me think”. Emma doesn’t interrupt although she has multiple questions when she notices Mary Margret has shut her eyes and is humming the tune. When the tune flows to her slowly Mary Margret recalls the lyrics and begins to sing:  
“Dancing Bears, Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember….”  
As she continues to sing with her eyes closed, suddenly more dreamlike images flash in her mind. The things she sees are paintings of bears and swans in a nursery, being held by the charming man, a stable full of horses and a beautiful woman, figures dancing gracefully. As she concludes the song and opens her eyes Mary Margret is greeted by Emma staring at her in awe.

“What’s wrong?” She asks hesitantly, Emma’s grin widens as she gushes “You’re singing is beautiful”. Mary Margret blushes again “Aw thank you Emma, you know weirdly enough I remembered more things when I remembered the lyrics”. “oh, like what?” Emma asks as she gets up and washes her dish “It’s odd really these snippets seem more like memories than dreams, I remember a beautiful nursery with paintings of animals all over the walls. I also recall being a stable with a gorgeous woman, weirdly enough she makes me think of Mayor Mills” Mary Margret awkwardly laughs at the last bit.

“Well Regina is stunning,” Emma says without thinking “What?” Mary Margret asks in pure shock. “I mean... what?” Emma hastily interrupts. Quickly trying to change the subject Emma carries on “Maybe the dream is just a manifestation of what you long to do, so dancing and finding a special someone. The stable thing well maybe you want to actually be friends with Regina.” Mary Margret takes a moment to think “You know what you’re probably right Emma. Oh, shoot would you look at the time we better head off before we’re late.” Frowning because of the time Emma jumps into action finishing getting dressed and brushing her hair in record time, “I will never understand how you do that Emma” Mary Margret comments as she shuts the door behind them both. “Maybe I can teach you. Right, I’ll see you tonight MM” Emma jokes as she heads out to her car. “ok bye Em!” Mary Margret waves her off before getting into her own car.

Sitting in the car for a moment Mary Margret starts to plan her day and remember her teaching schedule when her mind keeps reminding her of all the things she saw before. The charming man is on her mind the whole car journey when she remembers that today she simply must visit the hospital and put flowers out on the ward. “Actually, today I may just stay a while and read a short story to the man in a coma” just thinking about that man brings the word Charming to the forefront of her brain again. Shaking the thought from her head Mary Margret sighs “Emma’s right the whole thing must be a subconscious link” as she walks into the school she unconsciously hums the song to herself again.


End file.
